1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, more specifically, to a controlling component capable of controlling the electronic apparatus and a controlling method of the controlling component.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic apparatuses equip a touch pad, such as laptops, PDAs, mobile phones. The touch pas is an input component capable of controlling the cursor of the electronic apparatuses by sensing the track of a human finger or the track of a touch pen in order to simulate physical buttons and provide additional functions.
With the progress of the touch pad, a display screen of the electronic apparatus mentioned above becomes a touch screen. The touch screen includes a display screen and a transparent touch pad mounted on the display screen. The operator can control the electronic apparatuses by directly touching the touch screen and gesturing onto the touch screen, such as a sliding action, etc.
The electronic apparatus becomes multifunction. Especially, the electronic apparatus can play video, play music, show pictures, edit pictures, play games, etc. The display screen becomes larger in order to achieve preferred displaying effect. Hence, the touch pad becomes larger for achieving the controlling gestures mentioned above. However, the larger touch pad is more expensive. The cost of the electronic apparatus is increased.